This relates to calibration and calibration refinement of one-dimensional structured light active stereo three-dimensional (3D) acquisition.
Classical calibration methods can either project a two dimensional code in which each point in space has its own explicit relation to the projection unit, or use non-flat calibration objects with known dimensions by extracting measures between given detectable features. These measures are then used to simplify the calibration procedure of the system as a whole, or more specifically, find the relation between a non-calibrated projector and a pre-calibrated camera.